


The Prom Date

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Nerd Sebastian Smythe, Prom, Skank Kurt Hummel, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian are stuck living together because of their parents. Being step-brothers is stressful enough when you deeply dislike one another, but having to get along is the worst thing ever. That is until Sebastian proposes Kurt to start fake-dating. (Skank!Kurt / Nerd!Sebastian)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, what a surprise! Me starting a new fic! Don't get mad at me, I just can't help it. On another note, I've read many skank/nerd fics in the glee fandom, and I think they're amusing but sometimes, they're also too cliché. While I do love that there are some recurring elements, I figured out I wanted something different to enjoy myself with. Sometimes skank and nerd have that stereotypical kind of personality in stories. Therefore, I am writing this as a lighter story, something I do only for the purpose of having fun with Kurtbastian. Once I'm writing though, why not share? Important: I want to try and limit my writing notes as much as I can, leaving those for tumblr in case. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate reviews and comments (to be honest, people who already read my stories know I reply privately to most of them), so please, let me know what you think! So maybe we'll end up accidentally fangirling over Kurtbastian together!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm writing this just for fun and because it's a lovely break from work and all the rest.
> 
>  **Beta:** The beta-reader for my stories is the lovely _jobelle516_. Since I'm not going to write many notes during stories, please, keep this in mind. Without her, most stories would look so much messier and senseless, and she also gives me advices on scenes and the words I pick for specific. Therefore, at least half of the credit goes to her too.

"Sebastian, where the fuck is my fucking toothbrush?"

This is what Kurt's life is right now. Since his dad decided that it was apparently time for him to get used to another woman in his life who isn't his mom. Fuck this shit, Kurt doesn't need a new family. Neither does his dad.

"Can't you say three words in a row without pronouncing any fucks?" Sebastian pops into the bathroom with his head, rolling his eyes just a little when he notices that Kurt is in his boxers. "And your toothbrush is in my bathroom, you probably dropped it there last night when you were trying to sneak in at 2 am without our parents noticing." He fixes his glasses along his nose.

Kurt groans and looks up to the mirror in his bathroom, passing his fingers through his pink strands of hair in the front.

"It worked though, didn't it?" He checks on his hair as he tugs it. "See? So many words without a fuck," he turns a little to look at Sebastian over his shoulder, "I saved it to remind you that my dad is not your fucking dad."

Sebastian sighs and rests his shoulder against the doorframe, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Why do you have to be like that, Kurt?" He asks, looking honestly concerned. Not that Kurt cares anyway. "We're all trying to be a family and it's not easy for us either."

"Whaaaatever," Kurt turns and walks by Sebastian and into his room again. "How about you get me my fucking toothbrush?"

"Why would I do that?" Sebastian stands there awkwardly, arms still crossed on his chest as he is now turned to Kurt.

Kurt grabs his black torn shirt and pulls it on. Jeans next.

"Because if you do, I'm going to keep the bullies away for today," Kurt winks and smiles smugly as he pulls on his skinny jeans. "You don't want them to dirt your precious cardigan at lunch, do you?"

Sebastian sighs and unwraps his arms from the hold, "Fine. I'll get your stupid toothbrush."

He walks by Kurt and out of the room, his Nike sneakers squeaking on the floor.

Kurt sits on the bed and pulls his boots on, his light hangover making it just a little more complicated for him to tie them up.

One might wonder what is the school nerd, Sebastian Smythe, doing at the Hummel's, in Kurt's room specifically at 7 am?

Well, that's complicated.

***

_On the 4th of July, 10 am, Sebastian Smythe was sitting on the floor of the huge living room of the Smythe estate. The couch totally felt too hot and sticky in summer. The heat didn't allow him to sleep last night, so it was barely 6 am when he got up and sat in front of his Playstation, rather than trying to force himself to sleep. That's not how it works with him, either he falls asleep as soon as he gets in bed or he doesn't at all._

_Right when a majini popped out of the corner on the tv, aiming for his neck, "Kacey?" His mom's voice made him startle._

_He barely touched Chris Redfield before Sebastian's game was over. The perks of playing Resident Evil at veteran level of difficulty._

_He sighed and tried not to be rude to his mom, ignoring her while playing the video game, that would be childish of him._

_"Sebastian, have you seen Kacey?" She asked as soon as she entered the room and found her son there._

_Sebastian looked up at her. She look very tired already, but it didn't surprise him. On days like that, his mom always wanted to make sure everything was perfect for their fancy guests. Sebastian didn't understand it, didn't like the efforts his mom made in order to serve the perfect dinner to those spoiled brats who went back to ignoring their existence as soon as dinner was over; but at the same time, he understood his mom grew up in such an environment, so he always tried to support her at his best._

_"I'm sure she's by the pool." Sebastian smiled, although he wasn't happy, it looked good on his tired face. "You know she's a summer lizard."_

_His own consideration had Sebastian frown, his mom knew them very well, so it was surprising that she hadn't checked the pool yet, to look for Kacey._

_"I'm sorry," his mom said when she seemed to realize, "I'm just nervously about dinner tonight." She sat on the arm of the couch._

_Sebastian chuckled._

_"Mom! I can't believe you still worry about those people's opinion! The worst that could happen is having your cooking reputation screwed." Sebastian rolled his eyes but he was still smiling._

_His mom bit her lower lip and sighed._

_"That would be disastrous, but that's not it." She said, seeming tensed. "It's just that," she looked at him, "tonight is going to be different-"_

_"You always say that," Sebastian teased and his smile dropped when his mom didn't even grin._

_"I promise it is going to be different," she said a little clumsily, "this day is very important to me and to all of us and I'd appreciate it if my kids helped me out?"_

_It wasn't actually a question but it sounded like a kind request. Sebastian couldn't have said no even if he tried._

_"Sure," he pressed on the PS button to turn the Playstation off, "what do you need me for?"_

_His mom looked glad that he asked and even happier that she was getting his help._

_"I need help with the decorations," she hissed, which made Sebastian frown, "You and Andrew are so tall, I'm sure you can reach for the shelves in the dining room and place something pretty and party-ish," she swung her hands in the air nervously, "Maybe flowers, I'm pretty sure I paper bouquets from my wedding and-"_

_"Mom!" Sebastian shrieked, practically throwing his joystick away, "You can't use those! And Kacey is very tall too, I'm not going to help you bring out something it took you months to get away from!"_

_His mom knew he was right. She was too attached to her husband and when the fall inevitably happened, she wasn't ready to let go. Her kids had to steal and hide everything that even remotely reminded her of him._

_"I'm not looking for connections, I swear." She complained, but Sebastian had heard that lie so many times now. He was just doing it for her good. "I just want my place to look fancy and the dinner to look like I worked my butt over it."_

_Sebastian's mouth dropped open for a moment, the shock of hearing his mom saying the word 'butt' making it complicated to focus on anything else. And then slowly, the realization built into him slowly as he processed._

_"What would you need paper flowers anyway? Not to mention, expensive ones? Our place is huge, and I'm sure it's also pretty fancy without any bouquets." He noticed, suspiciously. "Don't tell me you invited dad to come over for dinner."_

_"No!" Her expression dropped a little. "As if I wanted to risk finding out that he might have a new family or something." She sounded very bitter, but also very nostalgic, which made Sebastian confused because he didn't know if he should have been mad or sad about it. "It's just that … it's very important to me and it has nothing to do with your dad," she cocked her head on the side a little, wearing that little pout on her face that always wins over Sebastian easily, "Please?"_

_Sebastian groaned and rolled his eyes, eventually he sighed because he knew there was nothing he could do. Plus, it wasn't like his dad was involved, so no dangers in sight, isn't that right?_

_"Fine, I will help you." He tried to look a little suspicious though, just to be sure. "But don't count on Andrew. He's got an interview for a summer job later, so it's just Kacey, you and I."_

_"Will he make it to dinner though?" His mom asked hopeful._

_"Ask him," Sebastian stood up and passed his hands on his thighs, the shorts feeling way too sticky because of the temperature and the sweat, "I'm going to take a shower, call Kacey and let's take care of this."_

_Katherine looked enthusiast at that. She clapped her hands together and kind of looked like an over-excited little child, which made Sebastian's heart ache a little at the cuteness. Sometimes it's just so embarrassing how soft and caring he is around his family. Thank God, no one gets to see that side of him, especially in summer when he doesn't have to attend his stupid high school in Lima. He's always very thankful for summer and for every holiday. School just isn't his kind of environment._

_A shower and a few kik conversations with his brother to ask about the interview, Sebastian was standing by his mom in the dining room while Kacey took care of the dinner in the meantime. Katherine directed Sebastian in the planning of decorations, but it was really Sebastian who made it all by ignoring all of his mom's advices. She was totally exaggerating and unless she planned on creeping out her guests, Sebastian thought they needed something toned down. So he went out and picked up flowers from their garden, the one his mom takes care of everyday. He told her it was going to give not only a personal touch to the room but also a good story to tell about her hobbies. His mom seemed to approve and she remarked just how smart his son was._

_Sebastian also helped with setting the table while Kacey and his mom looked too concerned with food art._

_At 7 pm, when their guests were about to arrive, Sebastian still had no idea who they were. On this very day, Sebastian would be grateful that he didn't know, because he's sure he would have freaked out like crazy._

_When there was a knock on the door, Andrew was back and prepared already, wearing one of his expensive casual shirts and quite elegant slacks that almost made Sebastian feel guilty that he was wearing jeans. Whatever, their guests should have been thankful that he wasn't wearing shorts with how hot it was at their place. Kacey was wearing a lovely red dress that made her look a little older than she was and Sebastian's mom, well … she looked like she was totally trying to make an impressing. Her dress was long to the knees and looked like one of those things Angelina Jolie would wear on the carpet. Their family did have that beauty gene._

_Everything seemed perfect at the moment and it kind of made Sebastian proud of the way they had arranged it without Andrew – being the older brother, he was totally the one who took care of organization when they did family stuff like that._

_At least, he seemed so before he actually saw the people walking into the room._

_He wasn't sure about who the man was at first. He was bold and tall and had a face that looked extremely familiar, though Sebastian couldn't figure out why. No matter how hard he tried, he only realized when another person walked in._

_"No way!"Sebastian tried to be as polite as possible as he spontaneously murmured._

_He was greeted back from the other boy with a "No! Fucking! Way!"_

_Sebastian knew him very well, Kurt Hummel, the school's skank!_

_"Kurt, language." The man warned him and only then Sebastian suddenly remembered his face from some family stuff at school. This couldn't be happening!_

_All of a sudden, everything made sense: his mom wanting their place to look fancy, wanting to cook the perfect dinner, making them dress decently rather than having them wearing swimming trunks and swimsuits …_

_He saw something in Kurt's eyes he had never seen before though. Without giving a glare to the rest of the room, as if he didn't care, as if Sebastian's whole family didn't matter (which made him kind of angry), he turned to his dad, and whispered softly, "Sorry, dad. It was out before I knew it."_

_Sebastian couldn't deny how stunned he was. In his McKinley High School life, he had never heard Kurt murmur apologies to anyone, even his so called friends. Kurt probably knew that it was some more private side to him because he gazed at Sebastian like he was threatening him to forget. Sebastian lifted his chin and never interrupted the eye-contact. Kurt shouldn't make him uncomfortable in his own house._

_"Mom, what's going on?" Kacey asked, her innocent little voice partly cutting the tension._

_Except for that moment, dinner went quite smoothly considering that Sebastian thought insults were going to fly. Not that he had talked to Kurt Hummel long enough to know him before, but the skank and his reputation Sebastian knew too well about that, usually he didn't trust other people's opinion, but in this case, rumors were easily linkable to the truth._

_They stood in silence, only Katherine, Burt Hummel and Kacey talking. Andrew probably sensed the tension and didn't try to untie the knot, Sebastian had no idea why. They didn't say it, but they all knew why they were there, sitting at the same table and having dinner on the Fourth of July as if they were family. It was because they were about to become one._

***

It's been four months and the situation is pretty much the same. They're having dinner on a Monday night and Sebastian is positively impressed at the fact that Kurt is throwing daggers towards him through his eyes. In fact, he looks very charmed by Katherine's mashed vegetables. It's almost shocking when he swallows his bite (not that Sebastian is staring, it's just that Kurt is sitting opposite to him) and asks her, "What's the secret ingredient? I've been trying to make those spicier for years."

The reaction is almost comical. Everybody but Burt lifts their looks from their plate and stares at Kurt like he's just revealed the most shocking confession ever. Katherine looks at Kurt like this means everything, but Sebastian is honestly just surprised. Kurt cooking is hardly something he can imagine. Ever.

Kurt looks between all of them, his eyes going wide as he probably wonders what he said wrong.

He doesn't have the time to figure it out though, because Katherine sobs from the end of the table and reaches for Kurt's hand. As soon as she grabs it, Kurt goes practically stiff, eyes wide and staring at where their hands are touching.

"I'm so happy that we're finally becoming a real family," She whispers with tears in her eyes, "I thought this day was never going to come!"

She's speaking enthusiastically and Kacey with her. She looks very excited too, but Sebastian knows that's because she adores Kurt, for reasons that are completely unknown to him.

"Yeah," Andrew wrinkles his nose sarcastically, "We should probably have our first family football match in the garden."

His mom, of course, doesn't catch the sarcasm. "Oh my God! That's a splendid idea!" She squeezes Kurt's hand even more tightly and Kurt winces, looking funny as his face is a mix of shock and discomfort. Sebastian enjoys that look on his face.

"Kurt, mom and I could go shopping together!" Kacey abandons her fork to clasp her hands together on her chest, looking at Kurt hopefully.

Kurt seems just disgusted at the amount of affection he's receiving from these two women.

"You could have sleepovers together," Andrew says again, some poison in his voice. That does get Kurt's attention as he throws a glacial and deadly bitch glare to him. Andrew isn't intimidated at all. "And we guys could go to movies together. Like real brothers, isn't that right, Kurt?"

"I wish it was." Kurt smiles evilly, looking at Andrew like he is trying to set him on fire through his eyes. "But unfortunately, you're only into junk films, so not interested in wasting my time with-"

"But you would go shopping with me?" Kacey asks, the hope in her eyes making Sebastian a little sick to his stomach.

Kurt rolls his eyes in exasperation and is about to reply with something probably bitter that Kacey would hate when Sebastian says something he wasn't expecting himself to say out loud.

"Or Kurt could be my prom date." He says easily and everybody at the table turns to look at him in shock. It was just a consideration in his head and he knows where it comes from but still … he didn't mean to actually say it.

Burt, Katherine and Kacey look surprised, Andrew is looking at him like he's disappointed in Sebastian for even thinking about that and Kurt … well, the look on Kurt's face is priceless. His eyes are comically wide and Sebastian can see that his body is completely stiff on the chair. When he starts blinking nervously, Sebastian is pretty sure he's about to get murdered. That doesn't keep him from breaking the silence once more.

"I mean, considering that it's not like a boy in Lima, Ohio would ask me so it would be kind to accompany me," He adds and Kurt looks like he's threatening him not to continue; which of course only pushes Sebastian to do so, "That would be symbolic for this community and … Kurt is very respected at school, so maybe I could go to prom without having to worry about being slushie'd in my suit, isn't that right?"

"You'd make wonderful prom dates," Kacey murmurs dreamily after she's recovered from the shock, and Sebastian almost laughs when Kurt gives her a Seriously? look.

"That would be lovely!" Katherine chirps, holding her hands to her heart and looking at Kurt. "It would probably be the kindest thing someone has ever done for Sebastian!"

"This isn't happening," Kurt whispers under his breath, his eyes always as wide.

"That …" Sebastian hisses, before he takes a brief pause and gets himself to be as theatrical and believable as he can while he looks at Kurt, "That would mean the world to me, Kurt."

Kurt turns to him again and his face is enough for Sebastian to know that he is trying hard to keep his rage inside. Sebastian knows he's going to pay the consequences for bringing this up later, but at the same time, he's studied Kurt daily for months now and he knows his weak spot.

"You know what? I'm not that hungry anymore," Kurt drops his fork in his plate loudly, giving Sebastian a fake smile. "I'm going to puke upstairs in case you are looking for me-"

"Kurt." Burt says and Sebastian stares amused at the way Kurt sits back from where he had been standing up. "To be honest, kiddo?"

"Don't say that?" Kurt pleads, his eyes looking big and puppy-like, which makes Sebastian want to burst out laughing.

"I think that is a good idea." Burt murmurs honestly and Kurt looks like he wants to jump off a cliff. "I think … that this would help you two bond-"

"What?" Kurt asks, "Going to prom? We would magically bond in one night?"

"If I won prom queen," Sebastian interrupts again, amused when Kurt looks at him like he's crazy, "If you and I would win prom queen and king, just imagine how awesome that would be for other gay kids in Lima. That would be so important."

Kurt makes a sound that's like a frustrated groan and a squeak at the same time.

"You're right about that, Sebastian." Burt considers, seeming impressed with Sebastian's idea. "Kurt always said he wanted to make a difference, to be an example for other kids, and I'm sure that is a good way of doing it."

Sebastian can't hide that he is a little surprised at that, finding out that Kurt said he wanted to be an example. When he turns to Kurt, his soon to be step-brother is looking away from him, gazing at his dad instead. Sebastian wonders if Burt hasn't exposed some part of him that he didn't want to be exposed. It makes him kind of glad to know that there's more about Kurt than one might think. Let's say that if he finds out more it could be interesting blackmailing material.

"It's just a status," Kurt complains, "And prom is stupid anyway. That's hardly a way to set an example. What model do prom queen and king represent? It's. Stupid."

"Don't say that." Katherine whispers softly. "Prom King and Prom Queen are everything teenagers aspire to be. They dream of having that crown every single day."

"Yeah, so what would the point of me and Sebastian winning that be?" Kurt rolls his eyes. "To give people a chance to make remarks about who's the boy and who's the girl in our non-existent relationship. That's way too ignorant for my standard conception of 'example'."

"Kurt, manners." Burt scolds him and Kurt crosses his arms against his chest, sinking in his chair like he's already defeated. Sebastian loves it.

"He has a point though." Andrew says from the other side of the table, clearly trying to dismiss Sebastian's plan. "Sebastian would be 'the girl' and that would only make it worse, both for the theory and for Sebastian."

"See?" Kurt agrees with Andrew probably for the first time since they met. "I can't go to prom with Sebastian and get him crowned as Prom Queen." He looks falsely sorry and apologetic, so unbelievably fake that it makes Sebastian feel sick to his stomach.

And still, he finds it in himself to suggest, "We could both be Kings?"

Kurt looks like he's trying to murder him through his gaze, "No one would vote for us."

"We'll make them!" Sebastian tilts his chin just a little. "Being part of this family, you should be happy with helping me out. I've always wanted to go to prom!"

From the look Kurt's giving him, Sebastian is sure he doesn't believe him. It's totally okay though, because Kurt is not the one who's supposed to believe him and by the way, Sebastian is lying. And he's sure he is putting on a good show for the rest of the family.

"I'm not going to prom with you." Kurt says decisively, his voice sounding threatening and cold, like it always does when he pushes any kind of affection away. Not that he has affections for Sebastian anyway. In fact, he's always treated him poorly since they first met.

"Wait, kiddo." Burt says gently and Kurt looks at him in shock, like he can't believe his dad is still talking about this even. Sebastian has to fight his amused grin, because it would blow his cover. "I think Sebastian has a point and you two really need to stop acting like you dislike each other. We're part of a family now, that should change."

Sebastian can practically see Kurt biting his lip to keep from saying out loud that it is because they actually dislike each other.

"I didn't even want to go to Prom! I hate prom!" Kurt groans, rolling his eyes and looking desperate, but also a little surrendering already. "Why do I have to go to a fucking party I hate?"

"Language." Burt scolds. "And you know it's not true. You can lie to many people, but you can't lie to me, son."

Sebastian's enthusiasm fades a little at the words and he finds himself intrigued for a brief moment. He doesn't know what Burt means specifically but from the way Kurt's face is turning red and angry, he guesses it's not something that had to be exposed; which means, of course, Sebastian will remember about it when he'll need blackmailing material.

"Whatever, fine." Kurt grunts, looking around the room and not quite meeting anyone's gaze. "It's just a stupid dance thing and I don't even like dancing, but I'm so done, so yeah, I'll do it." He looks up at Sebastian and Sebastian knows Kurt can see the way he's trying not to smirk. "You got what you wanted, cockroach. Now that's one way to be a big family, having me to go to prom with a guy I don't like."

That said, he throws his napkin theatrically on the table and stands up, making sure he makes an impact when he storms out of the room. Only then, does Sebastian allow himself to fully smirk.

"Oh honey, do you think he is upset?" Katherine asks Burt in concern.

Sebastian just rolls his eyes for a moment, because he can't believe his mom sometimes; he can't be bothered though, not tonight when he got Kurt Hummel to do what he wanted.

Not seeing Kurt for the rest of the night is just awesome. Sebastian can dedicate himself to League without fear of being interrupted. Not that Kurt usually gets anywhere near his room anyway, but even when he stands up from his desk to go and make himself some popcorn, Kurt is not around to bother him. In fact, Sebastian almost starts considering that Kurt has given up. It wouldn't surprise him, not because it is likely for him to surrender, but because Sebastian figured out ages ago that Burt is Kurt's weak spot. As much as he can try and be an asshole to other people, he can't fight his love for his dad. He'd basically do anything if Burt asked him. Well, Sebastian can't have Burt telling Kurt to massage him while playing League, but at least he got this. Prom.

There are many reasons for which Sebastian wanted to go to Prom, but there's only one he actually cares about enough to try and have a date. He's not going to use it with Kurt though. It's personal and way too revealing for the kind of relationship they have.

There are not so many reasons for which Sebastian would want to go to Prom with Kurt. It didn't hit him before and tonight has been just completely random. Prom was on his head because of a topic he had found on a League forum (he rarely goes to the Off Topic section, so it was kind of random) and it was still on his mind when they had dinner. He had just seized an opportunity and turned it into this.

He smirks in front of his laptop screen after the umpteenth victory, his face a little proud tonight because he won over Kurt.

He reaches out to grab his canteen (the one he fills with fresh natural spring water before every long session of online games) and brings it to his mouth, he realizes that it's empty. That can possibly mean three things: 1) it's hotter than it should be in November; 2) dinner was particularly salty – which is possible because it was his mom's turn to cook; 3) he's been playing for too long.

It's probably the last though, because when he looks at the screen of his iPhone, it's 11 pm.

On weekends, Sebastian can play all night, but when he has school the next day, he prefers not staying up until late. His grades are important, especially considering that it's his senior year and he wants to get into Yale. He hasn't figured out yet what to write on his tentative essay, hence the necessity of adding more on his curriculum. His admission is basically the most important matter this year. Maybe it's the most important matter in his whole life. Deep inside, he knows he is smart enough to make it, but you can never tell.

Sebastian stands up from his chair after he's turned off his laptop and grabs the canteen to clean it, which he does every single day before he goes to sleep. It's probably just his mind, but if he doesn't clean it, he feels like the nozzle is dirty. That grosses him out everytime.

He has barely reached the end of the hallway though when he gets grabbed and pressed into the wall. Even if the lights were off and he couldn't see, he would know it's Kurt – even though Kurt had never grabbed him this way before.

Finding himself pressed against the wall, Kurt's hand holding the shirt of his pajamas in a tight fist doesn't make Sebastian feel less annoyed or self-confident, not even if Kurt is looking at him like it's time to get things straight.

"Why are you home? It's late, you should be hanging out with your skank friends." He hisses, scorn in his voice, even as he tries to keep it down so that no one else will hear. "And you don't even smell like pot, wow, horrible day for you, Hummel."

"Shut up, scum." Kurt growls, rolling his eyes as if he can't believe Sebastian dares to talk after what happened earlier. Whatever, Sebastian doesn't need his permission to speak. "Just tell me where you're going with this."

"What? The prom thing?" Sebastian moves his hand to circle Kurt's wrist with his fingers. "You heard me, it's important to me."

His voice is so teasing and fake that Sebastian wouldn't believe it himself, but it's okay. Kurt doesn't need to believe, he clearly knows he's lying already.

"Really? I'm sure you have plenty of plans for Prom." Kurt frowns bitterly. "I'm sure you have dreamt about proms for years." For a moment, there's a soft look on his face as he looks down, but it's gone before Sebastian can comment about it and they're making eye-contact again. "I'm not going to do anything unless I know the real deal."

"You heard your dad." Sebastian smirks, tugging Kurt's hand to push it away. Kurt's holding him tightly though. "He wants us to be a family, just give him what he wants."

For a second, Kurt is completely silent. His cold blue eyes (a masterpiece that even Sebastian can't deny) scan his face continuously. It looks like he is searching for a way to get out of this, but at the same time, he can't. When his lower lip trembles a little in anger, Sebastian might feel a little guilt spread in his guts. He pushes it away, reminding himself that taking advantage of Kurt's weakness for once is just paying back for what Kurt did with him every single day.

That dim light of guilt though is what pushes him to give some explanations. It's not the truth, but he can give Kurt some reasons to believe in.

"I told you, it could be symbolic. You and I winning Prom Kings – we're going to call it that – is going to give many other boys the courage to step out of the closet." When Kurt gives him an unbelieving look, Sebastian sighs and adds. "Look, I want something to put on my Yale application and to be honest, I think that is worth it. I already have the best grades, I was on the lacrosse team – even though it sucks at McKinley, they don't need to know, I'm hopefully getting something out of glee club this year and … Prom King would make my high school curriculum perfect."

"Really? How so?" Kurt cocks his head on the side, looking spontaneously curious. His hand on Sebastian's shirt loosens a little.

"Think about it, who does these things all together?" Sebastian asks. "Glee club geeks usually avoid sports, nerds with awesome grades do too, but they also avoid prom because they know no one would ever want to vote for the teacher's pet."

"Which is why, they're not going to vote for us," Kurt suggests like it's obvious, "I mean, for you."

"No, see, that's difference." Sebastian explains, finally managing to move Kurt's hand away now that he's not holding him too firmly. "They would never cast their vote for me, but they would vote for you. If for anything, just because you're Puck's favorite and everyone fears him. I don't know why, he's not even that tall."

Sebastian is kind of split about the blooming clench in his stomach when he notices that Kurt has to keep from smiling at the joke. Kurt smiling is just … weird. However, it's just another brief moment of Kurt opening up, and now it's gone.

"Fear won't buy us votes. It's anonymous." He suggests and Sebastian licks his lower lip nervously before he gets an idea.

"Then we'll make it notorious?" He smiles at his own genius plan. "We can campaign for that, you know-"

"That would make the vote corruptible."

"Exactly!" Sebastian's grin gets bigger. "And you're such a badass, I bet anyone would vote for you if they knew you had a chance to check on who didn't."

"That sounds a lot mobbish." Kurt frowns, looking doubtful.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and adds quickly, "Okay, listen, I don't care how we do it-"

"Ew."

"Gross." He presses his hands against Kurt's chest to push him away so that he can get more room for himself – the mention of innuendos making the closeness even more uncomfortable. "I don't care how we get there-"

"You're making it worse." Kurt smirks and Sebastian nervously fixes his glasses, looking down.

"I don't care how we get people to vote for us," He decides to be specific so to avoid other jokes, "I just need that crown for my application. Think you can manage that or are you too much of a junk loser to get someone's approval?"

Kurt's jaw tightens and every kind of emotion has now vanished from his face. He pushes Sebastian into the wall, just enough to have him wince, and lifts his finger to point at Sebastian's face.

"Be careful about what you say, because I have easy access to your toothbrush." He threatens and Sebastian is about to nod, before the joke comes to his mouth.

"I know what you do with toothbrushes, so please, don't." He says sarcastically and Kurt squints and wrinkles his lips.

"Then watch your tongue." He suggests, but doesn't proceed to move away just yet. "How are we going to make this work? If we go to school tomorrow and act like the cute little couple, no one would buy it. Everyone knows I dislike you and that I'm so not trashy enough to date you."

Sebastian is momentarily too focused on the fact that Kurt is indirectly agreeing on their deal to mind the insult. It's not like insults coming out of Kurt's mouth are worthy of consideration.

"We'll both be in the hallways before first period." He explains, his mind already setting up the big plan, like it's used to. "I'll drop my pen by accident, you'll pick it up for me. Believe me, considering your manners, people will be surprised enough with that."

"I have fucking manners, I just don't waste them with you." Kurt rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, the space finally feeling comfortable for Sebastian too with this distance between their bodies. "And your plan is flawed. I can't be there, you know it's my smoking time."

"But you don't smoke at that time anymore because you have a crush on me." Sebastian offers and Kurt looks at him like he's just said the most horrifying thing.

"Oh no, honey." He says sarcastically. "You are the one who has a fucking crush on me."

"Stop using the F word, it's annoying." Sebastian lifts his canteen to his chest like it can protect him. "And yes, you have a crush on me because the other way around wouldn't be as awesome. I mean, everybody loves the story of a heartless skank falling for the teacher's pet and becoming a better person just to be with him."

"Stop reading fan fiction," Kurt mocks him with a false smirk, "or at least start writing one instead of trying to make my life look like those."

"There's a reason why those stories are so popular, you know." Sebastian says and Kurt scoffs. "Don't laugh about it, I'm serious now. Everybody wants to see the bad guy falling in love with someone and changing for that person."

"Well, I won't pretend that I'm changing." Kurt teases, still not taking Sebastian's version seriously.

Whatever, Sebastian is going to prove him that he's right with facts.

"If you say so." He teases with a smile on his face. "To be honest, I wish you would fall in love with me and actually change." Kurt looks like he's about to complain, but Sebastian speaks again. "Please, not because I could ever want you to be in love with me, but because I think you need to change. I'm not interested in the way you behave, but people who love you – if there are actually people who love you – wouldn't have to worry about you all the time."

Kurt's expression softens a little again but then he just gives Sebastian a stern look.

"Drop your pen tomorrow." He says, his face numb and emotionless. "I can't assure I'll be there, because I have a cigarette to smoke first."

Sebastian opens his mouth to complain, but Kurt is already walking away from him. To be honest, Sebastian still has questions to ask, wants to know why Kurt agreed on this, if he has another reason that is not just to please his dad.

However, any question he had will stay unanswered, considering that he is already left alone in the hallway. He sighs at the quietness of the house and walks downstairs to wash his canteen.

It's only when he's alone in his bed, all washed and clean, glasses on the bedside table that he wonders if his idea is actually good. It is still Kurt after all and there are many chances that he might mess it up before people even start believing they're a couple. Even if he doesn't mess up tomorrow, his plan actually seems flawed now. Whatever, it's not like he can take it back now. He would never do it after he had to try so hard and convince Kurt. In fact, he's not even sure why he tried so hard in the first place. Anyway, Sebastian knows this is just his mental rambling after too many hours of videogames.

Therefore, he convinces himself to sleep and not wonder anymore.

Whatever might happen, it won't change just because he thinks about it now. Maybe there's something about the way Kurt lives that should inspire Sebastian. He should learn not to ponder too much and just let things happen. That's how Kurt works and it might be great for him too. Sebastian doubts it, considering how used to he is to planning every single detail, but still, for one night, he embraces Kurt's way of thinking fully and lets himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> When I mention League, I mean League of Legends, the pc online game. And I don't think people wouldn't know, but kik is an app for chatting.


End file.
